Through it all
by Africanoo
Summary: Two kingdoms at war for generations decided to call for peace. To do so they arranged a marriage for their airs from the day they were born. What would happen if One of them is already in love with someone else? The true test of love. Bubbles x Boomer blossom x brick Buttercup x butch
1. Chapter 1

In a land far far away lived 2 magical kingdoms separated by the earth's finest river bed. The kingdom of Estoria and the kingdom of centuries, the 2 kingdoms never got along. If it wasn't one trying to take over the other, it was making sure that the other suffered great pain. No one knows exactly how the feud started. The people of the kingdoms hated each other just because they lived on separate sides.

Things started to change when both kingdoms gave birth to three precious children. They no longer wanted to fight. They were both focused on raising them to the best they can. To negotiate for peace, both kingdoms decided that once their children are of the right age, they would marry and bring the 2 kingdoms together.

The kingdom of Estoria

It was exactly 6:00 in the morning when princess Bubbles woke up from her slumber. Her long golden locks were tangled in all areas. She gave a small yawn and rubbed her eyelids. She got up and went to freshen up.

Once she was out she combed through her hair making sure not to go all the way and Ruin her curls. She tied her hair into 2 low ponytails reaching just below her chest. She went to her wardrobe and picked out a simple blue dress. She then went to the corner of her closet where she keeps her dark brown cloak. She adjusted the cloak onto her body and covered her hair so that she wouldn't be recognized. She then made her way to the window where she has been escaping from for the past few years. Her baby blue eyes staring at the rising sun.

She's always been the type to enjoy the beauty and brightness of the world. Bubbles herself was just that. She could light up the room the moment she'd walk in. Bubbles were the most cheerful out of her and her sisters. The kingdom adored her so much because of her kind nature.

" The beauty of the sun will never get old" she whispers to herself. " time to get this day started" she added as she looked down and around for any sign of guards. She knew that they wouldn't be too active at this time but she still had to take an extra precaution or else she will get caught and never see the love of her life again.

She grabbed onto her very own made vine and slid down till she reaches the bottom. She tightened the cloak tighter around herself and made a break for the wall. She then proceeds to climb over the wall with the same handmade vine she had created for herself. Once she was on the other side she turned back and looked at the castle.

" goodbye. I'll be back before they wake up." She said to no one in particular.

Bubbles then proceeded to go down the same road she had been going for the past few years.

It was still morning so the streets were not crowded. All that was out was some chicken wandering around and some men and women on their way to work. It was the perfect time for her and Mike to meet up. Her family would not be up until 8 for breakfast and the town was quiet as ever.

She found herself standing in front of the same home she's been visiting. She gave a small nock and waited patiently for an answer

The door opened to a tall boy with soft curly brown hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes.

" good morning beautiful," he said as she engulfed him in a hug.

" morning handsome" she replied as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Mike hurried up and shut the door behind them and enfolded her into another hug earning a squeal and giggles from bubbles.

" where's Juliet?" Bubbles asked him once she undid her cloak hoodie revealing her lavish golden locks

" oh she's still asleep. She had me up all night last night reading her bedtime stories. The things you for little sisters."

Bubbles giggles and replies " she's always been the type for excellence huh"

" you can say that"

"So," bubbles said taking a seat on the 2 seater sofa they had in the living area. " what are we doing for the next hour"

" that's completely up to you my princess" he relies upon taking a seat next to her.

She laid her head on his chest and began to think deep in thought. " Hmmm.. we could go for a breakfast picnic or stay in and bother Juliet when she wakes up"

" I don't think you want to mess with a cranky 8 years old early in the morning"

" hahaha true." She replies

They stay in silence for another while longer until Mike decided to break the silence

" Hey, bubbles?"

"Yes"

" Do you think we'll ever be able to go out freely?"

At that question, bubbles picked her head up from his chest and looked in softly in the eyes.

" of course" she replied taking his face to her hands. " we will one day be together for the whole kingdom to see I promise"

" I know you being a princess and all keeps us from being in the open but don't you think it's time that we come out with the truth."

" I suppose you are right. We have been doing this for 5 years now. I think it is time too I'm just not too sure about my father's reaction." Bubbles said with some worry in her eye.

" I'm sure he'll understand"

" I sure hope so"

Just then a little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes came out from the other bedroom and joined the 2.

" good morning brother and bubbles," she says as she gave a small yawn.

" morning Juliet," they both said in unison

" what's for breakfast," she asks with her large eyes full of hope

" were just about to start. Want to give us a hand in the kitchen." Bubbles ask her

" yeah!" Juliet replies with excitement.

Bubbles gave a small laugh before all 3 went into the small kitchen area and started to make breakfast like they always have.

Bubbles POV

It was a quarter till 8 when I made it back to the castle. I got so distracted by mike and his little sister that I lost track of time…. again. I mean who could blame me they're just so fun to be around with. I loved spending every single minute with those two. There was my second family and I owe them everything.

When the castle came into view I saw that there were more guards in the area now that my father has woken up. I need to get back to my room before anyone notices or else it will ruin the surprise I have for everyone. I'm going to finally tell them about Mike and I just hope they understand. It shouldn't matter that he's not of royalty. Love is love and if they can't understand that then so be it. I know my sister would always stand by my decisions but my father is the one I'm worried about. I know that my father loves me and my sister with everything but ever since my mother died when I was 6 things started to change. He became more distant and more focused on politics. He never had time for my sisters and I except for when he needed something done. I just hope that everything will go as plan once I tell them about mike.

Since there were a lot of guards o decided to sneak in through the back like I always did when I got distracted by mike and his sister for the hundredth time. I climbed onto the vine and made my way through the window. I landed on my feet just in time as I heard several knocks on the door followed by the voice of my other sister Blossom.

" Bubbles hurry up in there you're missing breakfast again." She implied "must you always do this every morning"

I rolled my eyes at her statement

" I'm up I'll be out in just a second I need to pamper myself."

" fine but buttercup won't be happy when u make her wait for breakfast.. again"

I laughed at what she said because she was indeed right. For breakfast lunch and dinner we must always wait for everyone at the table before we eat. Those were mother's rules and none of us intended to break it. No matter how long one of us takes. Buttercup will surely strangle me when I enter the dining room.

" I'll be out in just a minute."

I went into my wardrobe and hid the cloak far away in the corner. I took off the simple blue dress and went for the dress that the maids have laid out for me. It was a light blue long sleeve dress white outlining to the sides. The dress matched my curves perfectly. I put on the matching tiara and looked at myself in the mirror. The maid anyways knew what I want and I thank them myself every day.

I opened the door to my chamber and found blossom standing outside waiting for me. Her back was facing towards me as she was looking at the paintings on the wall. At the sound of the door locking, she turned around and looked at me knowingly with her rare pink orbs. He hair was in its usual huge bun on the top of her head with some curls falling out. A rose gold tiara stood firmly in between. She was dressed in a simple pink dress with ruffles at the sleeves.

Blossom was the brains of the group. She always kept it classy and elegant, yet fierce at the same time. When she's not busy you can find her in the library reading away anything she could find. She reminded me of our mother in some ways. She was beautiful with the rarest pink orbs. Our parents were scared to show her to the kingdom at first in fear of rejection and name calling but, they found her beautiful and mesmerizing. It was a breath of relief for my parents.

" it's the same thing everyday bubbles. Even Buttercup wakes up before you and she's a heavy sleeper." Blossom stated as we started to walk down the hall to the grand stairs.

" I know blossom, it's just the more sleep you get the more beautiful you turn out," I said jokingly

" haha very funny let's hurry before she catches a fit"

We entered the dining room to find buttercup sitting at the dining table filled with breakfast all by herself looking irritated as ever. The sound of our heels walking in made her turn her attention towards us with the same scowl on her face.

" finally! Where have you two been I'm starving!" She exclaimed

" I was already up before your buttercup. bubbles was sleeping in again" blossoms explained saving herself as she sat on her seat

" again bubbles. You're going to kill me from starvation one day." Buttercup implied. Her light green eyes narrowing at me as she pointed with her fork in hand. I noticed that she had her hair braided to one aside and kept in a bun to the back. She had on a simple silky green dress. buttercup wasn't a fan of dresses so she always kept it simple and straight. If she could have it her way she would be wearing trousers and a top. She was the toughest of the group. She was never afraid to speak her mind and she never let anyone get away with her. She's sometimes rebellious and hard headed but loving at the same time.

" omg is that a new hairdo" I pointed trying to save myself " I love it. What's the change of heart you always keep it down"

" Hey don't try and change the subject. Here blonde. Why are u always late for breakfast knowing you have a hungry sister waiting for some food."

She was right I had to come out with the truth. " I'll tell you guys when father gets here" I explained

They both gave me curious faces. "What do you mean," blossom ask

" you'll see" I state with a bright smile on my face.

Just then the trumpets blew acknowledging that our father was coming in.

"Thank god!" Buttercup explained.

Our father John Untonium walked in with his regular king attire and sat at the head of the table.

" good morning girls. Sleep well?" He asks

" good morning father and yes father" we all said in unison.

" good, then we can eat. I have some new to discuss with you all after breakfast"

They began to dig in and me not so much because I had already eaten with Mike and Juliet. I wonder what news he has to share with us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Powerpuff girls characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Ps. There was a typo to the name of the boys kingdom. It's the kingdom of genesis not centuries. **

The Kingdom of Genesis

" No fair brick you totally cheated me"

" it's not called cheating when you're winning fair and square butch" brick rolls his eyes

" I want a rematch!" Butch exclaims pointing the sword towards his older brother

" this is the 3rd time you've called for a rematch. Face it butchy boy u can't beat lil ol me no matter how tough you think you are." Brick teased pushing his sword anyway with his own

" we'll see about that. I'm just not on my game today that's all" butch explained

" whatever, have you seen Boomer? he was supposed to accompany me to check on the village people" brick asked

" last I saw, lil bro was in the shed" answers butch

Just then a flash of blond went past them followed by a cry and the sound of angry chickens.

" Brick! butch ! Helpppp!" Boomer yelled as he ran around in circles from the angry chickens through the courtyard.

Brick and butch stood staring in silence until butch burst out laughing.

"Dude, you're totally getting handed to by a bunch of chickens!" He hollers.

" it's not funny! Just get them away pleaseee!" Boomer pleaded while running

" you've got to be kidding me" brick mutters as he took off his fencing helmet revealing his dark orange locks. He was a bit sweaty so they were falling on his face. He shook his head removing the hairs from his face revealing his blood red orbs. He then proceeded to run behind the chickens strategizing a plan to stop them. His best bet was to just pounce.

All the noise going on outside reached the ears of the queen as she came running outside looking panicked

" what on earth is going on out here?" She asks watching her sons get chased by wild chickens.

" just boomer messing with the animals again" laughs butch still watching in amusement

" Guard!" Yells the queen

" yes your highness?"

" go help my sons and clean this mess up" she orders

" yes your Highness"

The guards went and intervened catching the Chickens and bringing them back to the chicken pens.

" Oh thank god! I thought they were going to kill me" exclaimed boomed as he flops on the floor. His golden blond messy hair mixing with the grass. His dark blue orbs looked up to see his older brother standing above him with an irritated look.

" Hey, what gives? you're blocking the sunlight brother" says, boomer

" If those animals don't kill you one day I will" brick yells at him

" that's enough boys. Come back inside and clean up. Your father and I have some important news to discuss with you." Orders their mother

" what important news?" asks butch now taking off his helmet showing his dark spiky hair and those mesmerizing dark green orbs.

" we'll discuss it with you once you're all presentable" she answers as she went back inside the palace.

30 mins later 

" you called father" brick ask as he and his brothers stepped through the doors of the throne room.

" yes my sons. Come in, your mother and I have some important business to discuss with you." Replies the king. Their mother was also seated on her throne.

" important business? Then why call in boomer and me?" Butch asked curiously. Usually, all the important business talk goes to brick, who then explain it to his brothers in a manner that they understand because he comprehends politics better.

" this Important business requires the attention of all 3 of you" replied the queen

" well what is it?" ask boomer

" as you all know, you will be turning 19 in two months, which makes u of the right age for marriage and-"

"Wait wait wait wait.. you're going to get us married? When? Why and To who?!" Exclaimed butch looking confused

"Yes butch we are and if you would let me finish we'll get to The why and who part" replied the king looking slightly irritated on being cut off

"Please continue father," brick says so he can get back on track. He was indeed shocked as well but he needed to know where this was going.

" very well then... as you know again the kingdom of genesis and Estoria have been enemy's in the past." Says the king earning nods from his sons

" what you may have not know is that the only reason why there has been peace is that the king of Estoria and I came up with a treaty to get our children married and join the kingdoms together. With both kingdoms joined as one, there would be no need for war and conflict within the village people." Explained the kin

" we're going to marry the princesses of Estoria?" Ask boomer slightly dazed

" yes, like you and your brothers, they are triplets which means you each get to marry one of them." Continues the queen

" this is your duties my sons. To unite the kingdom of Estoria and genesis as one and create peace within the lands. Without this marriage I'm afraid there isn't going to be peace" ended the king with a serious look to his face

The boys stood silent for few seconds processing on the information they were just fed

"We'll do it father" says brick with a determined look. Brick always put the needs of his people before his own. He has seen an awful encounter with two men from Genesis and Estoria when he was just a little boy. Thankfully the guards that were with him at the time intervened before anything could get messy. If this so-called alliance was going to bring peace for his people, then he knew what he and his brothers must do.

" wait? what? Speak for yourself I'm not going to marry just anyone. princess or not. We have never seen them before brick. What if they are just snuck up and spoiled brats that can't handle being told no! Plus I can't lose my girls!" Butch ranted in a form of panic

" those girls of yours will no longer exist to you butch! This is your duty and you will fulfill it. The fate of our kingdom depends on it!" Exclaims the king

Butch looked disappointed and angry at the same time. He knew he could no longer fight his case with his father already in a foul mood.

To ease the tension off, the queen interferes with a small solution to the problem

" now I know you've never seen the princess before but we have paintings of them sent by the king. Would you like to see them" she asked

"Whatever" whispers butch

" yes mother" says brick

" okay" answers boomer. He didn't know how to feel. Sure he would love to get married and have his own kids one day but to suddenly have to go through with it seems unsettling. He knew he couldn't argue his point either so he kept quiet. He just hopes that the princess he's going to marry wouldn't be snuck up and spoiled like butch proclaimed.

" I'll leave you all at it then. If I'm needed I'll be in the courtyard." The king says as he got up to leave followed by two guards

The queen nods and proceeded to call the guards in holding 3 large frames covered in a white sheet.

The queen calls the first guard over to the center and holds the painting out. The queen took the covers off revealing a red-headed beauty. The painting was from her head to lower chest. She had her hair down in waves and was wearing a white colored dress making her look angelic. Her bright pink eyes shined as she gave a small smile.

This painting immediately got bricks attention. He couldn't stop staring and could barely process the words coming out of his mother mouth.

" This is blossom utonium. She's the oldest of the three. I'm told that she enjoys catering, reading, and writing. She will be bricks bride since she is the oldest." Explains the queen

The last part was all brick needed to hear as he was now grinning from ear to ear

Butch rolls his eyes at the sight of his brothers face. How come he gets to have her? He bet that his partner won't be as beautiful as the first one but boy was he wrong. The next painting to come up had him starting in shock. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

" next we have Buttercup Utonium the middle daughter" says the queen as the next guard steps forward. She took the sheets off revealing a black haired and green-eyed beauty. Like blossoms, her painting was also from head to lower chest area. She was in an all black dress that showed her decent cleavage off. Her hair went straight down just below her shoulder pads. Her bangs layered evenly just above her eyebrows. She also had a small smile with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

" she'll be-" the queen starts

" please say mine! Because I take it all back mama I take it back " Butch pleads still shocked at how beautiful someone can be.

" boomers .." the queen says with a straight face

"Huh mine?" Questions boomer

" What! But that's not fair! Boomer isn't even the middle child mama. How come brick gets to have the older one but I can't be with the middle one? Mama pleaseee I take it back. I'll make all these girls disappear I swear it!" butch continues to plead in a panic now on the floor with his hands clasped together.

Boomer scratched the back of his neck feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sure she was beautiful but she didn't look his type at all and the thought of being with someone his brother had eyes for was uneasy for him.

" relax relax butch I'm only joking. Buttercup will be your wife as you both are the middle child" the queen laughs

"Whahh.." butch questions in a daze feeling relief

" next time don't cut me off sweetie" the queen States

Butch silently thank the heavens as he continues to study buttercups painting already loving every part of her. Unknowingly to him boomer also thanked the heavens for not having him deal with his brother's wrath.

As the last guard went to stand in the

center with the portrait, boomer felt butterflies forming in his stomach. He had no idea how his future wife would look. Her sisters were very beautiful so it must mean she's just as beautiful or maybe even more.

The queen proceeded to take the white sheets off but was stopped again for god know how much.

"Wait!" Boomer yells

" what is it boomer" she asks

" don't show me yet. I want it to be a surprise. If she's just as beautiful as her sisters I want to experience it in real life" he answers like a real Prince Charming.

" awww how sweet of you boomer. Don't u at least want to know her name ?"

Boomer thought for a moment and thought why not it wouldn't hurt to know her name

"Sure" he answers

The queen gives him a warm smile. " her name is Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium"

"Bubbles…" boomer whispers returning the same warm smile. He could already know how beautiful she was just by the sound of her name.

* * *

The kingdom of Estoria

It has been three days since their father broke the news of marriage and alliance and bubbles was still in shock. She has locked herself in her room and never came out since. Blossom has been trying to reassure her that everything will be okay and that her sisters were always going to be by her side, but she doesn't understand the pain that bubbles was silently going through. She couldn't believe that she was being forced to marry some prince she has never met before named Boomer. She couldn't believe that she can no longer be with mike after everything. Bubbles was so ready to break the news to her family and had hoped that they would oblige but, now she wouldn't even dare bring up the fact that she was already in love with someone else.

When the news broke out, buttercup was the first one to say no. Not because she was already in love with someone else but because she doesn't want to love or care for anyone else. Ever since their mother died, buttercup came to the conclusion that the more people you care about the more pain you're going to endure when their time comes. She tried her best to argue out of it but their father stood firm on his decision.

Blossom took it the best out of all of them. She also didn't want to get married to a total stranger but, the thought of abandoning her people for her own selfies needs was out of the equation. The fact that the boys were of their age made it slightly less difficult to handle.

Their father also made an announcement that the boys would be arriving tomorrow evening. Bubbles could not go through with meeting someone else behind Mike's back. Even if it wasn't in her control. She had to find a way to tell him so that they can resolve this issue together. It was already close to sum down and to go out at this time will surely raise questions but, bubbles was willing to risk it all

Bubbles POV

Who was I kidding? Of course, a princess and a village boy would never work out. A princess always belongs to a prince and that would never change. I have to come to term with that and take matters into my own hands. There was one thought in my mind and one thought only.

I was in the middle of putting on my cloaked when there I heard a knock on my door.

" bubbles you can't lock yourself in there forever you know" I heard blossom say

" yeah. There's no point in starving yourself over something you can't control." Follows buttercup

They were right. I won't lock myself up and refuse to eat anymore. I will take matters into my own hands.

I heard blossom sigh after few seconds of silence. " were coming in" she says pushing the door open

startled by their sudden movement did, I hurriedly tried to take my cloak off and toss it back to my closet but was too late. Buttercup had already caught me in the mist.

" what are you doing?" she asks narrowing her eyebrows

" nothing!" I said hurriedly. This could all go wrong if they figure it out.

" oh yeah? then what's that brown ugly cloak for?" She asks eyeing the material

" it's not ugly buttercup. You know cloaks are back in fashion these days" I say trying to change the subject

" nice try bubbles." Blossom says as she closed the door behind us so no one could hear us "talk"

I looked at them back and forth with a guilty look. I never meant to keep this a secret from them. I know we told each other everything but I couldn't risk not being able to see mike anymore. I knew it would hurt them when they find once I tell the truth but I couldn't keep it from them anymore. The chance of not being with mike was already high as it is.

" fine…. the truth is … I umm. I'm already in love with someone else" I say closing my eyes.

" what? You are? Who? And why didn't u tell us" ask blossom with a worried tone.

" his name is mike and he's a village boy. I know what you're going to say already so don't say it. Village boys and princess never work out but I can't help it blossom. I love him so so soo much. The thought of never being with him again is too much" I say feeling the hot tears forming in my eyes

" oh bubbles" Blossom says as she came to give me a hug.

" how long has this been going on bubbles" buttercup asks

" 5 years" I said quietly

" what 5 years!" Blossom says as she got out of the hug looking at me in shock.

"5 years bubbles!? And you didn't think to mention it because..?"

" I'm sorry okay? I wanted to tell u, I really did but, I couldn't risk any of it coming out. I was going to tell u all before father broke the news about the marriage but now it's pointless. God what am I going to do?" I say breaking down into more tears

" were you trying to go to mike before we walked in?" Blossom asked

" yes" I answered looking down

" bubbles..., I don't think this thing between you and him are going to work out. When father has his mind set onto something, he doesn't back down" blossom says

" I'm sorry to say bubbles but I also agree. As much as I also don't want to get married, I know I have to do it for our people"

" I know. Which is why I was going to go say goodbye" I said looking firmly at my sisters.

" I'm sorry bubbles," blossom says softly

" it's okay. Keep watch for me? I'll be back before you know it"

With a nod from both of them, I picked up my cloak and made my way out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Powerpuff girl's characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

Kingdom of Estoria

Bubbles cried as she ran through the village on her way to Mike's house. Every time she wiped her tears away, more came Down like a waterfall. Her face red and eyes puffy. Her heart ached and her feet felt numb from all the running she was doing. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell on the ground with her knees and started to cry even more. Luckily for her no one was around at the time to see her like this. With another swipe to keep the tears away, she got up to continued her journey.

Bubbles couldn't believe this was happening to her. she couldn't be with someone knowing that she loved another and there was no way of persuading her father to call the marriage off.

When bubbles reached Mikes house, she started pounding at the door as if someone were after her.

"MIKE! MIKE!" She screams

Soon after, Mike opened the door with shock written all over his face.

" Oh my goodness bubbles? Whah.. what are you doing here at this time? Why are you crying? Are u alright?" He asks cupping her face with his hands, and swiping the rest of the tears away with his thumb.

Bubbles shook her head violently " no!no!no! I'm not alright. Mikey, we have to run away! They are going to separate us. Mikey, I can't… we have to go pleased" she pleaded.

" wait wait wait calm down. Tell me what's going on. Come inside" he says ushering her in.

Once inside, bubbles started telling him about the arranged marriage and that if they ever wished to be together forever, then they would have to run away from home as soon and as far as possible.

Mike frowned. He was upset at the news he was hearing. Deep down he knew that this was eventually going to happen, but a small part of him had just hoped that they could break the tradition.

" bubbles we can't just run away... they'll come looking for us once they figure you're missing and this is me and Juliet's only home. I can barely take care of her. I can't put her through that" mike sad with sad eyes

" no no no, mike listen, I've got it all planned out okay. Mikey, I can't just be married off to somebody. I can't do it. Can you?"

" no. I don't want to see you with anybody else but what can we do bubbles? It's hopeless" He replies

" it's not hopeless. You're forgetting that I'm the princess. I can go back home and take a lot of money with me. We can use it to settle down somewhere else. Together. You, me and Juliet okay? We can't just give up Mikey"

" but where will go bubbles? Like I said they'll come looking for you."

" we can go to the kingdom of Genesis and try to blend in. No one knows how we look like over there."

" but isn't the price you're supposed to marry from there?" He asks

" yes but he'll be coming here tomorrow evening with his brothers. If we leave beforehand then we'll make it there without being noticed."

Mike gave it a little more thought and decided that it could work. They could get a new house in Genesis and live amongst the people without being noticed. Well, he and Juliet can live without being noticed since her family didn't know they looked. If her family ever come into genesis looking for her, then she would have to stay low for a while.

" okay." He answers " I'll tell Juliet the news and start packing. But how will we get there?"

" here I have some gold. You can go rent some horses at the shop."

" alright" he says taking the gold from her

" I'll be here before sundown tomorrow so get ready. Okay?" she says kissing him on the lips and standing up to leave.

* * *

Kingdom of Genesis

When bubbles got home she quickly made her way to the treasure room without being noticed. She grabbed as much as she could and place it in a sack. The sack was so heavy that she had to drag it on the floor on her way back to her room. Lucky for her again, no one was around. The maids were probably working in the kitchen and her family locked up in their rooms.

Once she went inside of her bedroom, she threw the sack under her bed and started packing her belongings. She made Sure to pack light because she would be buying a new set of clothes anyways. After hiding her packed stuff, bubbles heard a small knock at the door

"Yes" she replies

" I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but I've got the gown you are to wear for tomorrow" one of the maids replied back

Bubbles heart ached a bit more after hearing that. She closed her eyes and signs " come in"

The maid unlocked the door stepping in holding a beautiful navy blue gown.

"Wow, it's beautiful" bubbles states eyeing the material

" it would look even more beautiful on you miss bubbles" the maid replies

" why thank you Hilda. You can go ahead and place it on the bed"

She obeyed and excused herself out.

Once the maid was out, bubbles started creasing the gown, upset at how beautiful it was. The gown was puffy and had silver designs. The top was the shape of a U and the sleeves went down to her palm.

" they always know what I would look best in.."

With another sign, bubbles went to her desk and started writing a letter.

* * *

A few hours later

"Hey bubbles, how did it go?" Blossom asked once she and buttercup entered her room.

" not good but, he understands and so do I" bubbles lied

"What did you tell him exactly?" ask buttercup eyeing her sister suspiciously. She could see a hint of guilt in her eyes as she was speaking. Blossom was able to spot it too.

" exactly what it was. I'm a princess and I must carry out my duty for this nation. We agreed to stay good friends." Bubbles lied again. She knew that she shouldn't lie to her sisters anymore but, they also said she and mike could not work. She can't have them try to talk her out of it Or hold her hostage. She had to be very careful with her words or they'll catch on.

" I'm sorry bubbles but you're not the type to give up on something once you have your mindset. Especially when you love it so much. Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes blossom. I'm sure. All I can do is try and put us to the past and hope for the best when the boys arrive." She says as she made her way to her bed.

" I'm going to bed now so if you'll please"

" well alright. Good night bubbles" blossom says looking at her sister one last time before she made her way out.

" night Bubs" buttercup says as she does the same.

"Good night girls." Bubbles quietly replied, tears coming down her face as she snuggled closer to her blankets. " I'll miss You dearly…"

* * *

The next Day

" the boys are coming! The boys are coming! We have to hurry!" Voiced the maids running around trying to get everything in order. It was almost sundown and the boys should be arriving in the next hour or so. The girls were each in their rooms getting ready for the grand meeting. Well almost all of them were getting ready. One of them was packing all of her belonging and getting ready to run away forever.

Bubbles knew that she must hurry and leave now while she has the chance. The outside had already been decorated so everyone was working on the inside. This was the perfect time to leave before getting caught.

Bubbles made sure that she had everything that she needed before she made her out her window. She took her time this time because she had a lot to carry. Once she was in the open she made a dash for it.

**With the boys**

Boomers POV

The ride in the carriage was silent. Neither of us voiced a word since we started our journey to the kingdom of Estoria. It wasn't that we were sad to be going, but that we didn't know what to expect. I mean are they going to like us back or do we have to have a one-sided love? I have seen those type of love stories and they never work out. I truly hope that they would accept us even though they were forced to marry us. Have they even seen what we looked like. Father didn't mention anything about sending them portraits.

I looked outside the window to the setting almost setting sun. We were to be there before sundown. It shouldn't be that long now. The butterflies in my stomach started to grow even more at the thought

" Hey, Do you guys think they're going to hate us?" I asked turning to my brothers.

" nonsense boomer. We may have been arranged for this marriage but they aren't going to hate us seeing as we had no choice in the matter as well." Answers brick looking up from the journal he was carrying.

" man I sure hope not because I don't mind it at all" butch says putting both of his hands behind his head. Typical.

"Yeah, I hope they like us too…" I say looking back out the window. That's when I saw a figure running towards us holding a lot of belongings. They looked like they needed help. They couldn't even see where they were going. They were heading straight towards our carriage. The sound of the horses making noises and coming to a halt startled the figure as they went falling on the ground, there belongs falling out as well.

" what the hell was that" I heard butch ask

" I don't know someone fell. They look like they need help" I say getting ready to step out until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" you shouldn't go out boomer. This could be a trap. The driver will take care of it" voiced brick.

I looked out to see the driver yelling at the person as they tried to pack all of there belongs back.

" well he isn't doing a good job at helping now is he, brother?" I say rolling my eyes

I opened the door and stepped out making my way towards the scene. "Hey, what's going on out here" I asked

" your highness! You shouldn't be out here. It's just a traveler in our way. I'm taking care of it. If you will please go back inside. We'll continue our journey to the palace as soon as they clear up." The driver answers

" yes, but it doesn't look like you're helping the right way" I say with an irritated stare.

" Forgive me your highness but-"

" but nothing. It's okay I'll take it from here" I say making my way to the person. When I knelt down next to them they seemed to tense up more. I'm guessing they are just afraid of newcomers.

"He there. I'm boomer. I'm sorry about the way our driver treated you. do you need any help with your belonging? I'm happy to help." I asked. I tried to take a look at their face but they just kept looking down covering it more with their cloak and trying to avoid any eye contact.

" I..I'm ..fine. I can manage thank you." They whisper packing away more of their stuff. I couldn't quite hear them well but from the sound of it , they seem to be a female.

" Well are you okay? Do you need a ride anywhere? I can ask the driver to take you seeing as you're carrying all of these belonging. It's also too dangerous for a woman to be out alone this late."

"No no. No need to kind sir. I'll manage, I'll manage t-thank you" she whispered again as she picked up her belongings. She stood up and began to speed walk away before she tripped and fell all over again. This time all of the gold she had stacked up in one bag fell out.

I saw my brothers come out the carriage with worried faces at the sound of the gold and the yelp that came out of her.

" what the hell is going on out here?" Brick asked

"THIEF!" The driver yelled pointing a finger at the girl on the floor.

" wait hold on a minute I'm sure—"

" HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT A THIEF!" The girl yelled getting up to face the driver. It was then that the wind blew at our direction taking the cloak hoodie off of her head. I found myself struck by her beauty. Her golden blond hair flowing from the wind, baby blue eyes staring daggers at the driver and cheeks red from embarrassment. She was beautiful. Who the hell was she?

" wow" I heard butch voice

" there is no way that you can have all of this gold as a commoner. You had to have had stolen it. You also came from the direction of the palace. Do you have kids to feed or something lady?" The driver Interrogated. He did make a valid point when he said that she came from the direction of the palace and there were no houses around either.

The girl gasped as the Comment. " DO I LOOK LIKE A MOTHER TO YOU! I BARE NO KIDS AND I HAVEN'T STOLEN ANYTHING!" She yelled back

" then where did you get all of this gold from" asked the driver eyeing the gold on the floor.

" that's none of your concern!"

" I should have guards from the palace come for you! You little Thief."

" I am not a Thief!"

"HOLD IT! PLEASE" I yelled. I was getting tired of the back and forth going on. More so I was about to knock the driver upside down for yelling at a lady like that. No matter the circumstance.

" if the lady said she didn't steal it, then she did not steal it. As you can see she has her clothes with her as well. She's only a traveler, right miss?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment before meeting my eyes and nodding.

" well then, Brothers? Let's help this lady pack her stuff and be on our way."

My brothers looked a bit skeptical but the look I gave them made them drop it and help pick the coins up and put them in the bag for her.

" here you go miss" I say standing in front of her and handing her the bag. She looked up to meet my eyes and looked back down instantly. "T-thank you" she whispers. She grabbed her stuff and started walking down the road. Never once looking back.

**Bubbles POV **

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! On my gosh! That was sooo close! Oh my gosh! Why didn't they notice me? My hoodie came off. Did they not know how I looked? I thought father sent them portraits of us. Well whatever the case may be, thank god they didn't recognize me. it would have a whole different story if they had. And not to mention that rude and pesky driver of theirs. I mean how dare he call me a Thief. Just because I took money from my own father without permission doesn't make me a Thief. It's technically mine too. If it wasn't for prince boomer, I'm sure the driver would have called the guards on me. Oh my gosh ! I just realized I met prince boomer for the first time and he wasn't anywhere near ugly. He was such a gentleman too. Ugh, I feel so horrible for doing this to him now. I really hope my letter explains everything. That it had nothing to do with him personally.

His brothers were also good looking. I'm so happy for blossom and buttercup. I hope that their personality is just as good and I hope my sisters get everything they ask for from them. I only want what's best for them.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone calling my name. When I came back to reality I saw that I was in the village and mike and Juliet was running towards me.

" bubbles? Are u alright? Did anyone see you? How did you manage to carry all of this? Here let me take it from you." He says taking the weight that I had been carrying off of me. It was then that I realized I was carrying so much.

" yes I'm fine and no one was able to see me come here." I half lied because the boys did see me but didn't know who I was. I'm not going to tell him because then he'll get all worried and put changes to the plan.

" that's good to hear. Let's go I have the horses ready by the front." He says leading the way.

" bubbles are we really going to Genesis? I hear that there are mean trolls and witches over there!" Juliet exclaims in worry walking side by side with me. I looked down at her worries hazel eyes before getting down to her level. " Juliet those are all rumors made up by our people. The kingdom of Genesis is a lot like ours. We're going to have so much fun there together. We're gonna live in a big house, play dress up, go shopping and dance alot!" I say excitedly as I pinched her cheeks.

" hahaha really?" She asked giggling

" really" I smiled back

"Okay! Let's go have an adventure " she exclaims with her fist pumped in the air"

"There we go, That's the spirit. Now come on let's catch up before your brother ditch us!" I giggle grabbing onto her hands and running to catch up with mike.

" alright, everything is set. Let's go before the sun sets. We'll be able to get there by morning if we leave now." Mike says patting the horses

"Bubbles, you and Juliet take this one I'll be behind you with the one that has the language."

" you hear that Juliet. We're sharing a horse!" I exclaimed in excitement.

" Yay!" She joins in

"Oh, what am I going to do with you too?" Mike laughs putting a hand to his forehead.

" you know you love us" I say sticking my tongue out at him

"That I do" he laughs grabbing my cheeks with both hands and giving me a sweet kiss which I melted into.

"Ewww" I heard Juliet says. I laugh breaking the kiss apart. " it's Ewww until you grow up and love someone you little nugget."

" alright, guys let's get going," Mike says picking Juliet up and putting her at the front of the horse. He then helped me get on top behind her.

"Good?" He asks. We both nodded.

He then went to get on his own horse and we were on our way to start a new life together.

* * *

** Kingdom of Estoria **

" the princes are here! Everyone in position!" One of the lead guards yelled as the maids, guards, courts and trainers lined up perfectly outside the castle. They left the road walk empty so that the royal family could walk through. The carriage that the boys were in passed through the open gates of the castle and stop right before the road walk in. A guard went to open the door and the boys stepped out one by one. They stood in a straight line waiting to be welcomed in by the royal family.

" ladies and gentlemen of the court, I welcome you the princes of Genesis! Welcome to our land your majesties." The lead guard yells as horns were blown by the guards on top of the castle.

" thank you, thank you for having us" Brick replies back. You could hear squeals of joy coming from the younger maids as they took in the princes appearance earning a smirk from butch. "Shssstt!" The lead maid whispered to them harshly making them quite down.

Inside the castle blossom, buttercup and their father were waiting behind the doors waiting to be called out.

"what's bubbles doing taking so long? The princes are here for crying out loud" their father asked

" maybe she got too fat eating all of that food yesterday that she can't fit her dress" buttercup shrugged while smirking

" oh be quiet buttercup. I'll tell one of the maids to go attend to her" blossom says walking towards a maid that was working inside. " hey Hilda, Could you check up on bubbles and make sure she's okay? and tell her to hurry the princes are here"

" yes mam" Hilda replies, making her way up the stairs

Outside, you could hear the lead guard getting ready to present the royal family. " Princes of Genesis, I introduce you to the king of Estoria!" He yelled as more horns blew. The king stepped out the door and walked to towards to princes. Each taking a bow. " welcome young princes. I hope your journey to our kingdom was at ease?"

" yes your highness. Thank you again for having us." Replies brick

" you are welcome here at any time. Now it's time to meet my daughters" the king says turning towards the castle.

" Princes of Genesis, I introduce you to the oldest of the princesses! Princess Blossom Utonium!" Again more horns blew as blossom stepped out of the huge door with a bright smile on her face. Her hair was down and 2 small braids connected to the back. Her golden tiara sat proudly on her head. She had on a silky red puffy dress outlined with gold. The dresses hugged her curves perfectly. On her face, she had light makeup of mascara, blush and pink lipgloss. As she made her way towards the princes she couldn't help but hold a gaze with Brick's mesmerizing red orbs. She had heard that he also has unique and captivating eyes, but they were more captivating in real life.

Brick already knew she was beautiful from her own portrait but her real-life form was just beyond amazing. Stunning even.

" Hello, It's very nice to meet you all" she says taking a small curtsy towards all of them before making her way to stand in front of brick. He had his hand out which she took gently. At the first touch, they felt sparks running across their fingertips. Red eyes met pink in awe. Brick then gave it a light kiss before saying " it's a pleasure to finally meet you, princess."

Blossom felt a small blush creeping on her cheeks as she replies back " it's a pleasure to meet you too prince Brick."

" Now I welcome you the second oldest, Princess Buttercup Utonium!" More horns were heard as buttercup made her way out of the castle. Her hair was down in curls and her black tiara on her head. She had on a silky dark green puffy dress with black outlining. The dress also hugged her curves perfectly. On her face, she had on only mascara and clear lip gloss. Buttercup had to force a smile on her pretty face as she made her way towards the princes and her family.

" Hello" she stated quietly taking a small curtsy. She picked her head back up and light green orbs met dark ones. She knew from the color of his eyes that he was the one she was forced to love. She made her way to stand in front of a now grinning butch. He also had his hands out for her to take which she took. They both also felt the sparks running but buttercup choose to ignore it.

Boomer watched both of his brothers with a satisfying smile on his face. He was happy for his brothers but now it was time for him to meet the love of his life. He couldn't wait to see how she looked like since he chose to see her for the first time in real life. Just thinking about it made him excited.

" And last but certainly not least, I welcome you princes of Genesis, Princess Bubbles Utonium!"

And again horns blew and they all watched the door waiting for Bubbles to step out. Boomers eyes grew wider at every passing second with anticipation. Then second turned into a minute and nobody came out. Everyone outside of the courtyard had on confused faces.

The announcer decided to call again thinking he wasn't loud enough to be heard. " Princess Bubbles Utonium!" He yells over the speaker. Again nobody came out.

" what is going on here. Where's my daughter?!" the king asked almost furiously.

" Maybe she's still getting dressed. She was taking her time before" Blossom tries to reassure her father and the worried blond prince. Just then the maid Hilda poked her head out of bubbles room and yells " THE PRINCESS HAS GONE MISSING!"

"WHAT?!" The King yells as panic started to erupt in the courtyard.

" or maybe not" blossom whispers to herself

Boomer was left with wide eyes. He felt dizzy all of the sudden and passed out.


End file.
